A Kinda Sad Tale Between America and Wait, Who?
by Scyrie
Summary: Only half-awake, America mumbled. "Don't leave, Canada." Canada paused, sadly lowering his eyelids. "I'm not leaving…" he choked out, very gently shaking America's shoulder again, sniffling at the thought of losing the brunette.


America fell asleep against Canada in the middle of a meeting, quietly snoring. Constantly yelling about his amazing plans to save everything with a great superhero like himself always tended to wear him out. Unfortunately, this left Canada in a very awkward position.

Gently shaking the brunette's shoulder, he pouted, his voice soft as always. "H-hey… you have to wake up now…" he whispered. He wanted to wake America up, but at the same time, he didn't want him to disturb him.

From the slight movement, America simply slipped down so his head was in Canada's lap. Instantly, Canada tightly clutched Kumajiro to his chest, squeaking. And everyone turned to him with a suspicious glare. Only seconds later of remaining silent, and he was forgotten once more.

"Please, America…" he muttered as he leaned down. "You've gotta wake up…"

America just groaned quietly, mumbling in his sleep. Even asleep, he was boasting, though quietly, about how amazing and heroic he was.

But Canada couldn't wake him.

So the blonde simply forced himself to stay calm through the rest of the meeting, unable to hold back a sigh of relief as it ended half an hour later. He started shaking America's shoulder again, frowning slightly.

"Wake up…!" he softly snapped, although his voice's volume escalated and he looked around nervously. "I'll get you coffee or something…"

Only half-awake, America continued mumbling. "Don't leave… Canada…"

Canada paused for a few seconds, sadly lowering his eyelids. "I'm not leaving…" he choked out, very gently shaking America's shoulder again, sniffling at the thought of losing the brunette.

Yawning widely, America woke up grumpily and glared around. But as he looked up and spotted Canada, he instantly grinned. "Hi, Canada~!"

The blonde pulled off a smile for America, slightly tilting his head. "Hi, America…"

Blinking up at Canada, America pulled the blonde down by the collar of his shirt, kissing him cutely. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked.

Canada shook his head, managing to keep a small smile on his lips for America. "Nothing, America…" he murmured, hoping the other would just drop it.

Playfully narrowed his eyes at Canada, America raised an eyebrow. "You suuuure?" he pestered, and Canada quietly sighed that he hadn't dropped it. "Your smile is suspiciously less adorable when you're lying," he said.

Quietly giggling, Canada wiped his eyes, shaking his head still. "Really, I'm fine… I was just a upset…"

Tilting his head and frowning, America reached up and wiped a tear from Canada's eye that he'd missed. "Why were you upset, Matthew?"

Gently pushing America to sit up in his own chair, Canada stood. "It was just something someone said to me. C'mon, let's go," he said, his smile faltering.

Crossing his arms, America stayed still, growling. "It wasn't Prussia was it? I'll kill him if he insulted you again!" he snapped. "No one picks on the hero's boyfriend!"

Grabbing America's upper arm, Canada lightly tugged at him, trying to get him to stand and leave. "America, just drop it and we can leave…"

Crossing his legs, America raised his chin stoically, ignoring Canada in favor of a fly on the wall. Canada pouted at America's reaction, and lowered his eyelids again.

"I'll get you ice cream…" he tried, his voice cracking slightly and catching in his throat. Slowly, he dropped to his knees on the floor, wiping his eyes. "You were talking in your sleep… and you told me not to leave and I never will… but then I started thinking about how you deserve someone better and how you'll leave me…"

America turned to stare at Canada while he spoke, staying like that even after the blonde fell silent, still wiping his eyes. Suddenly, he grabbed Canada's shoulders and pushed him onto his back, pinning him down. "Canada, I wouldn't leave you for anything in existence, and I would rather die than be without you. You're everything I've ever wanted, Matthew. I-"

Canada interrupted him to ask, "Is that you talking or the hero who was to protect the weak talking?" but he was ignored.

"I love you more than anything and nothing is capable of breaking us apart. Not even death," America continued, staring at Canada seriously. The blonde stared back up at him, not quite sure what to say, glancing over at Kumajiro who was clearly uninterested.

Lowering his eyelids dejectedly, America softly petted Canada's hair. "Please believe me…" he mumbled. "I promise I wouldn't leave you…"

Leaning into his touch and closing his eyes, Canada slowly nodded. "I know… but I can't help being afraid…"

Furrowing his eyebrows, America shook his head, snorting almost angrily at Canada. "Everything I just said is true, Matthew."

After a bit, Canada opened his eyes, lifting himself onto his elbows. Kissing America softly but passionately, he lingered for a long while, and then pulled away. "I know…"

Resting his forehead against his brother's, America closed his eyes, sighing quietly. "Don't ever say you're not good enough again, Canada… because, I really do love you, and you're all I've ever needed, I told you that," he said, his voice quiet for once. "I love you…" he whispered, the slightest sob present.


End file.
